Processing video, or more particularly a series of image frames that comprise a video stream, can be computationally intensive, both in terms of time and hardware resources. Many techniques for processing individual images to improve a characteristic of the image frames in the video stream (i.e., an image characteristic) may not be practical in a real-time context of the video stream. For example, certain image processing techniques may require more processing time than what is available in a time interval between consecutive image frames of the video stream or otherwise require expensive or extensive hardware in order to do so.
What is needed is an improved system and method for improving an image characteristic of image frames in a video stream.